european_song_contest_05fandomcom-20200215-history
European Song Contest 07 Wiki
Welcome to the European Song Contest 07 Wiki The European Song Contest ' was the 07th European Song Contest..The contest took place in Amsterdam, The Netherlands, following the victory of Within Temptation with the song Shot In The Dark. 'Hosts : ' 'Kim Kötter : ' (born 27 July 1982, Losser, Overijssel) is a Dutch beauty queen and model. She was crowned Miss Universe Nederland 2002, and competed in the Miss Universe 2002 pageant where she placed 11th in the preliminaries. She also competed in the Miss Europe 2002 pageant where she placed 3rd runner up. Kötter currently runs her own modelling agency, and is the organizer of the Miss Overijssel, Miss Nederland and Miss Universe Germany beauty pageants. 'Daphne Deckers : was born November 10, 1968. She is a Dutch model, host, writer and occasional actress. In 1989 she started working at RTL-Véronique. While at RTL she presented Holland’s Next Top Model, which she took over after the second season from Yfke Sturm. Deckers began her career as a model. Later, she took up acting, appearing in the James Bond movie Tomorrow Never Dies Also in 1999, she co-presented the first series of Big Brother. Currently, she writes children's books and books about family life and related subjects and presenting tv-progam Holland's Next Top Model. 'About City :' Amsterdam 'is the capital city of and the most populous and the first-largest city within the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Its status as the Dutch capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands though it is not the seat of the Dutch government, which is at The Hague (''Den Haag). Amsterdam has a population of 810,084 within the city-proper, 1,569,300 in the urban region and 2,3 million in the greater metropolitan area.[4][7] The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. It comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Amsterdam's name derives from Amstelredamme, indicative of the city's origin as a dam of the river Amstel. Originating as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one of the most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age, a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time, the city was the leading center for finance and diamonds. In the 19th and 20th centuries, the city expanded, and many new neighborhoods and suburbs were planned and built. The 17th-century canals of Amsterdam and the 19–20th century Defence Line of Amsterdam are on the UNESCO World Heritage List. As the commercial capital of the Netherlands and one of the top financial centres in Europe, Amsterdam is considered an alpha world city by the Globalization and World Cities (GaWC) study group. The city is also the cultural capital of the Netherlands. Many large Dutch institutions have their headquarters there, and 7 of the world's top 500 companies, including Philips and ING, are based in the city. In 2012, Amsterdam was ranked 2nd best city to live by the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU) and 12th globally on quality of living by Mercer. The city was previously ranked 3rd in innovation by 2thinknow in the Innovation Cities Index 2009. The Amsterdam Stock Exchange, the oldest stock exchange in the world, is located in the city center. Amsterdam's main attractions, including its historic canals, the Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, Stedelijk Museum, Hermitage Amsterdam, Anne Frank House, Amsterdam Museum, its red-light district, and its many cannabis coffee shops draw more than 3.66 million international visitors annually. '''Semi-Final 01 Countries that will vote in this Semi-Final are : 'Semi-Final 02' Countries that will vote in this Semi-Final are : 'Semi-Final 03' Countries that will vote in this Semi-Final are : 'Final' Countries that will vote in this Semi-Final are :